Crossing The Line
by dyly
Summary: Edward and Jasper are out hunting when a hiker passing by causes Jasper to lose control. Trying to hold him back, Edward gets entangled in something completely different. Slash! Graphic lemon! Edward x Jasper.


_**AN:**_ When you read this, it works best if you imagine Robert Pattinson and Jackson Rathbone in your head.

_**Pairings:**_ Edward/Jasper

_**Disclaimer:**_ I keep forgetting to put these in. Make of that what you will.

_**Warning:**_ Contains slash (guy love) and smut. If you don't like it, don't read it. Pointless flames will be welcomed because it's all reviews to me, and the more the merrier!

_**Crossing The Line**_

_**Dyly**_

*~*~JasperXEdward~*~*

"_Never be afraid to try something new. Remember, amateurs built the ark. Professionals built the Titanic.__" ~ Unknown_

"_Love is the answer - but while you're waiting for the answer sex raises some pretty good questions." ~ Woody Allen_

"_Accept that some days you're the pigeon and some days you're the statue." ~ Anonymous_

"_I called your boyfriend gay, and he hit me with his purse." ~ Unknown_

*~*~JasperXEdward~*~*

Edward could hear Jasper's thoughts as he raced through the trees searching for him. An image flashed through his mind and he smoothly twisted on his heel, launching himself back the way he had came. Seconds later he stepped into the meadow. "Jasper," he spoke softly.

Jasper sat with his back to Edward, his hands lightly grazing the tops of the flowers around him. He tilted his head as Edward approached him but didn't say anything. He narrowed his eyes as he felt the emotions rolling off Edward. A strange mixture of lust and excitement covered a dark pool of misery and sadness. Flopping back onto the ground, Jasper tucked his hands behind his head and let his shirt fall open, his muscled torso shimmering in the sun.

Edward flitted forward, now standing by Jasper's side. As he gazed down at Jasper's honey blond hair, he felt a now-familiar tingle at the pit of his stomach. Ignoring the feeling he sat down as Jasper leaned back. Edward's eyes were automatically drawn towards Jasper's chest and his fingers itched to touch him. He clenched his hand into a tight fist and muttered, "Why did you leave?"

*~*~JasperXEdward~*~*

As the blood in the elk beneath him ran dry, I disappointedly detached myself and stood up. Though I had been constricted to animal blood for some time now, nothing could crush the longing within me for just a bit of human blood. No matter how many animals I cleaned dry, I couldn't gain that same satisfaction as drinking from a human. Ahead of me, Edward was crouched over an elk of his own, the animal thrashing beneath him as the life left him.

Edward sucked the last drop of blood from the elk and raised his head. The warm blood eased the aching burn in his throat but did not fully sate his desire. Despite that Edward dropped the limp, lifeless body and walked over to me. He was at my side before the body had even hit the ground.

I could tell that Edward was full enough and ready to go back, but I wanted to have another one just in case. It was sports day tomorrow and I was going to be surrounded by humans all day, blood pumping furiously around their bodies, even worse than usual. I wanted to stuff myself with so much animal blood I wouldn't be tempted by any of the other students.

Edward heard my thought and he nodded in agreement. It was for the best and Edward was glad that Jasper was taking the necessary precautions. "I'll wait over there," said Edward, flashing across the clearing to the other side, where he sat down at the base of the tree.

Opening my senses I tilted my head back and listened for the smell and movement of nearby animals, preferably a nice big elk or juicy deer. Suddenly though, I froze as a numbness spread through me and all rational thought was crushed under the intense feelings coursing through me. My nostrils flared and my body bent in a predatory crouch. A few hundred miles to the left, a human trudged down a forest path, twigs and branches crunching under his feet. Red bled into my eyes and snarling quietly I shot off into the distance.

Edward heard the unsuspecting human's thoughts all too late. Instantly he was on his feet, racing to where Jasper had been. "Damn," he swore softly as he ran after Jasper, following him simply with his mind. "Jasper! Control yourself!" he growled, loud enough for him to hear. Edward could see Jasper ahead of him and he ran faster, the trees flying by at a ridiculous speed.

I was grateful for the head start. Otherwise Edward would have surely caught up with me by now. Crouching closer to the ground, I pushed himself further, the human's blood pulling at him and taking over my senses so completely I didn't hear anything Edward said.

Edward could smell the human now, but its pull for him was not as strong as it was for Jasper. Desperately, he forced his legs to move even faster. But even as he did, he knew he wouldn't get there in time.

Venom pooled in my mouth as I approached the human silently. A loud crash behind me though alerted the man to my presence. Edward. Probably in an attempt to distract me from my target but I wouldn't be swayed, not this close to him. The human looked up suddenly, directly at me. Shock registered in his eyes and his face contorted in horror. Pleasure and joy coursed through me at the sight. Fear made the heart pump harder and the blood taste sweeter. With a snarl, I pounced on the man and tore at his jugular, blood shooting out into my open mouth as I bit into the pulsating neck. I closed my eyes at the mouth watering taste and drank deeply, the never-ending burn in my throat finally assuaged for the first time in decades.

Edward froze where he stood as he experienced human blood through Jasper. It was so sweet ... oh so sweet ... Edward! He snapped out of his daze and lunged at Jasper. There was nothing he could do for the human but if Jasper lost his self-control he could massacre the entire town. Jasper and Edward were equally matched in strength and fighting ability due to Edward's gift. Edward tackled Jasper to the ground, pinning him down with his body.

"Jasper, control yourself," said Edward firmly.

I snarled up at him as he struggled against Edward, thrashing around wildly as I tried to reach the human again. The taste of human blood after so long had left me irrational and out of control but it did give me strength over Edward. Somewhere in my mind I was shouting at myself to stop but I couldn't find it enough to fight the urge to get to the blood again. A loud snarl tore from my throat as I threw Edward backwards and into a tree, the ground shaking as the entire thing collapsed under the pressure. I bit into the human again, sucking desperately to get whatever blood remained.

Edward quickly righted himself. "No! You have to get a grip!" commanded Edward as he threw himself at me once again. He had stopped breathing so that he wouldn't inhale the enticing scent of the dead human's blood. Edward grabbed Jasper's arms, holding them down and muttered to him, "Come on, think of our family, think of Alice!"

I growled, angry at being ripped away again and sent off a wave of lethargy towards Edward. As Edward drooped, I pulled out of his grip and turned around, my knees bent and my torso leaning forward ready to attack. Edward staggered backwards and I jumped, knocking him onto his back.

Edward was astonished that Jasper would use his powers in such a way ... but he knew that he was not himself. Right now, Jasper had little to no control over himself and he would use whatever means possible to beat him in this fight. As they crashed into the ground Edward lifted his head and buried his teeth into Jasper's neck.

I roared as Edward broke through my skin. I made to pull away but Edward had a strong hold on me and had wrapped his arms tightly around my waist to keep me in place. I thrashed in Edward's arms, bolts of agony shooting through me. Eventually though the energy drained out of me and I collapsed onto Edward, exhausted.

Edward groaned in pain but his grip on Jasper didn't loosen. His teeth were still embedded in Jasper's skin. Slowly he released his hold on Jasper and let his head fall back.

I squeezed my eyes shut and sobbed as the situation dawned on me. I'd tried so hard! And I'd ruined it now. I was the only one in the family who still couldn't control himself, how could I ever go back? And admit my lapse of control?

Edward lifted a hand and pulled me closer, resting it lightly on the back of my head. I turned my head and buried my face into the crook of Edward's shoulder, finding some comfort in Edward's scent. Edward stroked my back gently in a reassuring manner. I continued to cry, tearlessly, for once feeling that I could reveal my true emotions instead of just absorbing everyone else's.

Edward focused on feelings of comfort and love, pouring it forward to help me relax. I shook as I cried and Edward gritted his teeth as the tremors went through him. Leaning down slightly, Edward kissed me softly on the top of my head and tenderly stroked my messy hair.

"Edward ..." I gasped, feeling a burst of fondness for the boy holding me. I snaked an arm around Edward's waist, pulling him closer. Edward froze at this sudden turn of events, his eyes wide. What was going on with Jasper?

I growled under my breath and sent a strong wave of arousal towards Edward, who moaned loudly. Gripping Edward equally tightly, I ground my erection into Edward's.

Edward cried out loud as he felt Jasper's cock pressed against his. "Jasper, no," whimpered Edward as he felt Jasper unbutton his shirt.

My artificial feeling of arousal smothered Edward repeatedly and he struggled to refuse my attentions. Edward squirmed as I slipped a cold hand under his shirt, running it over his muscles and squeezing his waist. He arched upwards when I bit down on his collarbone, a pained moan escaping him involuntarily.

He reached out, one hand grabbing my hair, gripping it and pulling my head back. I growled and pulled out of Edward's grip. I ripped off Edward's shirt and kissed his muscled torso forcefully, rubbing myself against Edward alluringly.

Edward hissed as I ran kisses down his chest, my hands squeezing his hips roughly, pinning him to the ground. Edward fisted my hair tightly and used it as leverage to pull me off him. In one smooth move, he had me pinned under him. Surprisingly, I didn't mind as much as I thought I would. I was prepared to let Edward lead; I wasn't in the mood to actually _do_ much.

Edward panted as he looked down at me, enjoying the dominance. He hooked one finger into the opening of my shirt and pulled it down, ripping it open and popping all the buttons. With a lazy smirk, he placed his hand at the bottom of my stomach, slowly unbuttoning my jeans. Edward didn't remove his eyes from mine all the while, making sure that I could see who was going to be topping here.

I panted with unneeded breath, as I saw the lust in Edward's eyes. I no longer knew whether this was Edward himself or because of my influence that he was doing this, but right now I didn't care. Edward pulled himself up, and pressed kisses along my jaw line as he pulled my jeans open, revealing my red silk boxers. Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"Nice," smirked Edward.

"Alice," I muttered in way of an answer, not in the mood to be embarrassed by it.

Edward gently ran a finger down my erection, liking the feel of the silk against his finger and the moans that I gave as he did it. He did it again as he watched me through half-lidded eyes, carefully noting the arch of my back and the expression on my face. Edward leant down and bit my shoulder suddenly without any warning.

I jerked at the sudden stab of pain that laced through his shoulder. In a masochistic way I enjoyed it though, my arousal now even more obvious. Edward released me and licked my shoulder tenderly as I groaned at the feeling. I used my free arm to reach up and pull Edward into me by the belt of his slacks. Reaching between us I undid Edward's belt and trousers and pushed it down until our groins were pressed together tightly. Pleasure coursed through us as I felt Edward throbbing against me.

Desperate to move things along, I pushed my hip upwards but Edward frowned at me and slammed his hips down again. Bringing his mouth to my ear he whispered, "I'm in control now, we'll be doing things my way."

Edward sucked on my earlobe lightly and ran his tongue up the shell of my ear as I hissed. Who knew Edward would be such a tease? And here we'd always thought he was such a prude.

Edward chuckled as he heard that last thought, and thrust his hips forward in retaliation. Desire raced through me, my eyes dilated in pleasure.

"Ngh, Edward...please," I muttered incoherently, desperate to reach my release.

I reached up again but Edward immediately had my arms pinned down above my head, hands wrapped firmly around my wrists. I huffed in irritation and scowled up at Edward, who looked distinctly amused at my annoyance. Clucking his tongue, Edward dipped his head and gave me a quick kiss on the end of my nose.

"Always so impatient, my love. Good things come to those who wait, don't you know?"

"And I'll bet you've been waiting for a long time," I growled.

"Oh, you have no idea," Edward purred deeply, his voice tickling the planes of my chest. I shivered at the tone of Edward's voice and the spike in lust that I received from him. I stared up at the sky unseeingly as Edward pressed kisses all over me, his touch lingering and stroking my blazing skin. Though I was as ice cold as ever it felt as if I were burning from the inside out.

Edward trailed his tongue down the side of my neck and over my Adam's apple, nipping and biting as he went. He pushed himself upwards slightly so that he could move down my body, and I missed the feeling of his chest pressed into mine already. He looked up to see me watching him dazedly and smirked lightly. Holding eye contact, he leant down and bit my nipple sharply, before quickly sucking on it completely.

My eyes glazed over with passion and lust as I writhed under Edward. Edward's tongue swirled over my nipple pleasurably, sending tingles of excitement through my chest.

"God Edward..ugh..mmm" I moaned. Using one hand to hold both of my wrists in place, Edward quickly turned his attention on my other nipple, his hand pinching and twisting at the one he'd just left.

My eyes slammed shut as I bucked against Edward. If Edward didn't stop I was going to come in my pants! He must have heard this thought because he let go and ripped the red silk off me in one go. I was fully nude now and lying on a forest floor under my 'brother' who was doing indecent things to me with his hands. Things that were making my eyes roll with pleasure. I don't know how he learnt so much just by reading minds but God, I wasn't complaining.

I kicked off the rest of his clothing until both of us were equally naked, before reaching up to pull him down into another passionate kiss. He stroked my lip roughly with his tongue, biting and nipping at me when I became too forward. I jumped hard when I felt his hand close tightly around my erection, applying enough pressure to make me groan into his mouth. We rutted against each other like this, the feeling of being dominated by another man was thrilling and I couldn't get enough of Edward.

Kissing me sloppily, Edward pumped my cock furiously. Rubbing his palm over the top of my cock, he used the pre-cum there as lubricant. He lightly scratched down the underside with the tip of his nail before turning his hand around and holding me the other way. The change in pressure had me cursing loudly as I bucked into him. Pulling one last kiss from me, he slid down my body and blew lightly over my groin. I sat up on my elbows and spread my legs eagerly as Edward took the head of my cock in his mouth. I grunted as he sucked on it, his teeth biting roughly on the sensitive underside.

"Fuck, Edward," I panted, "Take it all, I want to see my cock sliding in and out of your mouth."

I let my head drop back and panted loudly as Edward took me into his mouth, deep-throating me immediately. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked hard as he bobbed up and down on my length. I very nearly screamed as he used his teeth on me, scraping evenly on my sensitive skin. Reaching down, I wove my hand into his copper hair and gripping him tightly, I pumped my cock in and out of his mouth. Edward gagged as I slid down the back of his throat, and I groaned at the sound.

"Close, Edward, I'm close."

Edward pulled away when he heard this, and I pushed down the disappointment I felt as his amazing mouth left me.

"Turn over, on your hands and knees."

I hurried to do as he told, and Edward roughly parted my legs as he kneeled behind me. I felt vulnerable in this position, but not uncomfortably so – I trusted Edward. Running his hands over the curve of my cheeks, Edward slapped me lightly on both sides until the skin there stung pleasurably. Spitting lightly on his hand, he rubbed it along my crack and rimmed me in preparation. He leant forward and kissed my left cheek as he whispered soothingly,

"Relax Jazz, I'll be gentle."

I moaned gently as he pushed one finger into me and pumped it in and out of me. My back arched and I leant my forehead on the cool ground below me as he slid another finger in as well. The nerve endings there burned and sparked as Edward stretched me, and I couldn't help thrusting myself backwards onto him. Gripping me by the hip with his left hand, he forced a third finger in and I winced at the intrusion, though the pain faded soon enough.

"Ready?"

I nodded at Edward's question and forced myself to relax as he positioned the tip of his cock at my entrance. Holding me firmly, he pushed himself forward and I whimpered as I felt myself stretching to accommodate him. I panted heavily and breathed through my nose as the pain seared through me. He carried on going though, rocking his hips smoothly and I grunted as his girth continued to fill me and pull at my insides. By the time Edward had squeezed all of himself in, I was whimpering pitifully, my fingers and toes gouging trails into the dirt. Edward leaned over to press a soft kiss onto the back of my neck, and whispered softly to me as I adjusted to his size. Soon enough though I was ready for more and I grunted,

"Move, Edward."

He pulled out quickly and then slammed back into me and I roared as he hit my prostrate roughly. Without stopping, he pulled out again and pushing in and out, quickly found his rhythm. I panted and moaned incoherently as I scrabbled at the dirt. Reaching around me, Edward gripped my softened dick and started pumping it, opposing his thrusts. I was in pleasure overload as Edward repeatedly hit my prostrate sending delicious bolts of burning ecstasy through my body. Dropping his head onto my shoulder, Edward mumbled,

"God Jazz, I'm so close. Come with me baby, I want to hear you scream my name."

With that, he bit down hard onto the crook of my shoulder again, triggering my orgasm. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as the forest faded away, waves of pleasure crashing down on me. Arching my back I screamed Edward's name into the wilderness as I came, my venom coating Edward's hand and spurting onto the ground below us. I tightened around Edward's cock and roaring into my shoulder he came in my ass, his seed coating my passage. Exhausted, my arms and legs buckled. Edward dropped heavily onto me and we lay on the ground still tangled together as we basked in the afterglow.

Edward wearily shifted his head and peppered my shoulder and neck with soft, butterfly kisses as his softened member slipped out of me. He rolled over heavily onto his back as I shifted below him. His brow was furrowed as he watched me stand up. I quickly slipped on my slacks and shirt, trying not to look at him,

"Jazz?"

I ignored him though as I stuffed the tattered remains of my boxers into my pocket. I tried to keep my mind blank but I was still in turmoil from everything that had just happened and I don't think I was too successful. I could hear him get dressed behind me at vampire speed so giving up on my search for my shoes I headed off. But I didn't make it far before Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me into his chest.

"Tell me what's wrong, Jazz"

I squeezed my eyes shut and dropped my head back. I tilted my head and pressed a kiss onto his adam's apple.

"I can't Edward, I just can't."

I pulled away and ran off before he could even move, and letting everything slip away, I tried to run as far away as I could from my problems.

*~*~JasperXEdward~*~*

I ignored his question again, and instead focused on the clouds above me, picking out shapes and hopefully disguising my thoughts from Edward.

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, you know. No one's going to be upset with you for one slip up, you were hunting and you had no idea that man was going to be there."

I closed my eyes and looked away, sighing softly into the grass.

"Don't make excuses Edward, I should have controlled myself. You did."

"It's not the same-"

"Stop, Edward!"

Edward fell silent and I felt slightly guilty for being so abrupt with him when he was only trying to help. Still, I was fed up of being the only one who couldn't control themselves around humans. Sometime I wondered if I would ever be able to control my thirst.

Edward took my hand in his and squeezed it gently,

"Don't think like that Jazz, it'll happen eventually."

I smiled softly despite myself; somehow Edward always managed to make me feel better.

"I'm sorry,"

I turned to face him quickly, my face filled with remorse. Edward just looked confused before he understood my thoughts,

"No Jazz, it wasn't like that, don't-"

"Really? I forced you to, I used my power to make you want me. It was basically _rape_." I spat, growing more disgusted with myself by the minute.

Edward shook his head vigorously.

"No Jazz, really. Sure at first, I was kind of shocked, but after…"

He trailed off, as he reached out to grab my hand. Rubbing his thumb over the back of my knuckles reassuringly, he smiled at me. I could feel the joy, happiness and _love_ radiating off him. Smiling back at him, I let myself forget about the dead man, Alice and the rest of the family. Instead, I met Edward in a slow, sweet kiss as we once again crossed the line between friends and lovers.

*~*~JasperXEdward~*~*

A/N: So, I had this written and ready for a while now and I think it's about time I posted it! It was great to write, but I think my next ones are going to be better. It's all in the curve…

Don't be a stranger! Tell me what you thought.


End file.
